Investigate - island found by accident
|details = The other day a sailor from this town strayed across an unknown island. According to the story, there were a lot of pirates. To maintain the peace I want you to pinpoint the location. Will you take it on? |step1 = /Seafarer's disaster/Rio de Janeiro/Seafarer/ Hmm... my boat? This story is just from the other day. I was coming back from Panama to this town and on the way I was caught in a storm... I was carried away to an island I didn't know, and the boat was destroyed and my floated away. In the middle of all of that misfortune, I luckily survived... there were pirates living on the island... |step2 = /Something seen on the coast/Rio de Janeiro/Seafarer/ I was saved by an Explorer who just happened to be doing an investigation on that island and made it back here. I am really curioius about that island. Taking care to not be found by the pirates, I waited on the coast for a ship to pass by, and there by the sea I found many creatures that I had never seen before. |step3 = /Where is that island?/Rio de Janeiro/Seafarer/ I'd like to go there again, but buying a boat all over again takes a while... So I'm making this request of you. Find out the location of this island, and tell me! The Explorer who rescued me should know the location. He said he is based in Lima. |step4 = /Arousing the desire to explore/Lima/Famous Explorer/ A sailor from Rio de Janeiro...? Ahh, you're talking about that island. A lot of animals live a carefree life there. As he also saw, even by the ocean you can see the faces of many living things. There are also lots of volcanoes. I was searching for unknown Minerals and Treasure by the volcanoes. |step5 = /Even in the face of danger/Lima/Famous Explorer/ There certainly were lots of pirates. They live hidden in the depths of the island and I have also been in danger. So I cannot help but being curious. You also understand the sailor who aims for unknown lands, right? If you want to go to that island, ask the Port Official in Tumbes. |step6 = /Aim for a chain of islands/Tumbes/Port Official/ If you head west from here, you'll soon be able to see that island. There are a number of islands dotting the area, but if you go to the island which is noticeably bigger, then I think you'll find various mysterious creatures. Please be careful on your voyage. |stepfinal = Animal paradise/Galapagos Islands, Open Sea/northeast of Galapagos Island South Coast landing point (12180, 4850)/ The island that the request is looking for has lots of animals living a carefree life. Though pirates may live there, it certainly piques the curiosity. If I go west from Tumbes, it can soon be seen. I'll search the noticeably large island. |discoXP = 750 |cardXP = 375 |reportXP = 250 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Galapagos, to the Farthest East/Recognition/6/Geography/8/Biology/5/Yakushima |subQ2 = quest/Mystery deep in the forest/Recognition/7/Geography/9/Quechuan/1/Lake Darwin |subQ3 = quest/Nimbly moving crab/Ecological Research/2/Biology/4///Sally Lightfoot Crab |subQ4 = quest/Lizard that lives in the sea/Ecological Research/4/Biology/6///Marine Iguana |subQ5 = quest/Interests of President Baldi/Ecological Research/5/Biology/7/Mayan languages/1/Galapagos Penguin |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Galapagos Islands, Open Sea }}